Rose Petals
by Riker-Curt-Love
Summary: Future!Niff when Nick proposes to Jeff. Fluff and happiness exist here.


**Future Niff, this was from a prompt on tumblr, you can follow me if you want .com/**

**This was fun to write. If you have things you want me to write, just let me know!**

**Also reviews are greatly aprriciated. If you haven't feel free to check out my other writing.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Nick woke up it was still dark he carefully rolled over to check the time so he didn't disturb Jeff. The clock flashed at him 5:04 AM, rubbing his eyes he slowly slid out of bed. Grabbing the notepad and pen that was resting on his bedside table, he wrote down a quick note to Jeff and placed it on his pillow. Silently he got dressed and slipped out of the room.<p>

What made Jeff wake up was the cold. He stretched his arm out to reach for Nick to pull him closer, when his arm landed on empty bed he shot up. Jeff looked around the room blinking sleep from his eyes, when his eyes landed on a piece resting on Nick's pillow. Gently picking it up, he unfolded it and read it.

_Hey Jeffy,_

_Sorry I'm not here to wake you up with lots of little kisses. There were a few things I had to do this morning. But I did make you breakfast. Since I know you so well It's about 10 AM, and your food is warm on the kitchen table. It's pancakes with M&M's. I'll be back later, don't worry about me._

_Enjoy your breakfast!_

_Your Nick._

Laughing Jeff placed the note back down and looked up at the digital alarm clock and saw the time read 10:01 AM. Wow Nick was good a guessing. After getting dressed Jeff made to leave the room, but He stopped and slipped the note Nick left him in his pocket.

Jeff froze when he entered their small kitchen. On the table was a plate with two large pancakes delicately placed in the middle of it surrounded by a ring of fresh strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. In a vase there was a single white rose, and there were red rose petals scattered around the table. Jeff sat down at the table staring in awe, he slowly began to eat savouring the flavour of the food. When he finished eating he rinsed off the plate and put it in the dishwasher. Walking back to examine the table again, he noticed that there was a note where his plate had been. Smiling he picked it up.

_My dear Jeff,_

_Since you are reading this it means you cleaned up you plate. Awesome job :). I've trained you well. Now, I hope you enjoyed breakfast. I bet you are wondering what's going in one, all of this is just because I love you. I just need you to do me a favour Jeffy. Please have the DVD player set up for when I get home?_

_I promise to be home soon, all will be explained._

_Your Nick._

_p.s. I love you._

Jeff tucked the not away into his pocket with Nick's other note, he slipped a rose petal in as well. Walking into the living room of him and Nick's apartment he walked into the room in a daze. There were rose petals _everywhere_. Jeff wasn't the most romantic person, but he found this to be the amazing thing he had ever seen. Setting up the DVD player so it was ready, when he opened the player to see if any videos were already in it, he found another note.

_Okay Six,_

_You probably think I'm crazy at this point, don't worry I'm home now._

_Your Three_

_p.s. Turn around._

Jeff slipped the note into his pocket with the others, turning around he saw Nick leaning up against the door frame with a grin on his face.

"Morning Jeff. Like my decorating?" Nick walked over which a blinding smile.

"Nick of course I do. What is it all about exactly?" Jeff kissed his long time boyfriends cheek, "What movie you got there?"

"A movie you might like to see, I got it from Thad, he said you would like it." Nick put in the movie while Jeff turned off the lights.

The movie started and Jeff cuddled up into Nick. The music from the beginning seemed familiar, but Jeff couldn't quite place where it was from, it stirred something in his memory. When the camera panned over the familiar and very popular restaurant Bread Sticks Jeff got quite confused.

"Nick what-" Nick shushed him.

Turning back to pay attention to the very strange movie, the song in the background turned up and Jeff recognized it as the rendition of "Silly Love Songs" that The Warblers had done. Finally the camera scanned over a bed of white and red rose petals, when it zoomed out Jeff saw that the white petals were is a pattern forming a phrase.

Jeff gasped when he made out the words, looking at Nick who had a little box in his hands had a look of pure love in his face.

Nick opened the box and didn't say a word, he just looked at Jeff with the same expression. Jeff ignored the box and found that he couldn't stop staring at Nick. Jeff moved faster than Nick could have ever imagined, but soon their lips were connected in a passionate kiss, movie and little box forgotten.

"Dear god, yes Nick. On hundred times yes." Jeff whispered against Nick's lips.

"I was hoping you would say that." Nick whispered back lightly running his hand through Jeff's soft blonde hair.

Both of them started laughing, pulling each other close.

"I guess we better tell people then." Jeff spoke running his hands through the rose petals scattered on the coffee table. Nick picked up the little box and slid the ring onto Jeff's finger, sowing him the identical one on his hand.

"I guess we should." Nick started to get up only to have a handful of rose petals his him in the face, Jeff darted out of the room giggling. "Jeff I will get you back for that." Nick ran out after him.

The TV which had been left on, still held the image that made Jeff gasp. The white rose petals read. _Will You Marry Me Jeff?_


End file.
